


Day of Dog

by Audriss



Series: Adventures of Dog [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dog has names for them all, Dogs don't have concept of time, Other, fishe, long stick of hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audriss/pseuds/Audriss
Summary: Long stick of hunt and fishe.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Adventures of Dog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Day of Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Really guys. Without Dog they wouldn't even be alive.

Dog sat on the bank of the river staring intently at the glimmering water as Leader waded in it with a pointy stick of hunt. The pointy stick wasn't for playing or fetching, it was for capturing food from the Big Wet Puddle. 

During the Leaf Fall Season, Dog liked to run through Small Wet Puddles, but this was something he didn’t like. The Big Wet Puddle meant he was getting something called a ‘bath’ and Leader had taught him that ‘baths’ were bad.

Yes, Flower had periodically demanded a ‘bath’ from both of them, and they both had complied with the demand, but it didn’t mean they liked it. 

Only good thing coming out of the Big Wet Puddle was the ‘fishe’ Leader managed to capture and later proceed to burn over the open flame for his consumption. Maybe some sticks that floated with the water and Dog managed to drag onto dry land. 

Leader usually let him roam around and hunt his own food, which usually proved to be more efficient than Leader using the tricky traps and small pointy sticks he threw at the squirrels and rabbits to make sure he was fed enough. The Smelly Ones that roamed the forests too always seemed to find them and devour them before Leader or Dog came to see the tricky traps.

Gray Lady had once wondered if Leader ate enough.

Dog couldn’t understand the question, because Leader always made sure Dog had eaten every day and Dog assumed that, being the leader, Leader also ate.

Today, though, Leader wasn’t having a good day with the long pointy stick of hunt and the fishe.

“Shit,” Leader growled when he had clearly missed one fishe again.

Dog whined out loud, treading his paws into the sand of the river bank, trying to encourage Leader to continue.

“Keep quiet,” Leader huffed, and Dog shook his head as an affirmation.

The Smelly Ones might hear. Dog’s ear perked up, and he turned them slightly back in order to listen if there were any abnormal sounds, like groaning the Smelly Ones seemed to prefer as their means of communication.

Nothing.

Leader worried sometimes too much.

The time concept of the two-legged ones was a continuous puzzlement for Dog, but he did his best. First of all, they had been in the woods for a long while. Dog had slept and eaten and drank water, he had marked the campgrounds diligently and he had defended the place from the Smelly Ones. Then, he had slept some more and eaten and even gotten some treats. Second, Leader was getting grouchy and he had hunted down several rabbits and even a large deer.

All these combined, Dog had come to a conclusion Leader had lost the rest of their Pack.

He missed Flower.

As did Dog. Dog also missed Little Kicker and Sleepy Pup. 

Scruffy and Sharp Blade had told Leader that they shouldn’t go, but Dog knew that Leader usually got restless when he spent too much time with the two-legged ones.

“AH!” Leader exclaimed and Dog replied with a dampened boof. He had caught fishe, and by the looks of it, it was rather big fishe.

He waded out of the water, and dropped the long pointy stick and the fishe on the grass before shaking himself like Dog had taught him. Unfortunately it didn’t help much since Leader was wearing fabric like two-legged ones usually did, as they were furless.

Leader’s shoes made a ridiculous squishy sound as he walked over to the place of fire, and worked for a while before getting the fire going.

Dog did not like the fire, but it was warm when they were out and about during winter.

“Dog,” Leader called and he sprang into action. He trotted over to the fishe. It was still squirming and slippery and it took two tries for Dog to get a proper hold before he could carry it over to the place of fire.

“Good Dog,” Leader said, patting Dog’s head once. He sat back down and watched intently as Leader cut the fishe open and seemed to disembowel it before thrusting a long wood stick through it. He then leaned over the flames and poked the other end of the stick onto the ground, like a bent baby tree.

Leaving the fishe to get burned – like usually – he walked to his tent and began getting rid of the wet clothes.

Dog stood up and trotted slowly around the campground to make sure the surroundings were all good. No Smelly Ones, and no other two-legged ones either. A family of mice in a tree and a couple small rabbits in a hole on the ground further away but that was about it.

The scent of smoke filled Dog’s nose and he spun around to see Leader scurry from his tent to the place of fire barefooted, trying to rescue the dinner that was promptly burning over the fire.

Dog sat down, his tongue hanging from his mouth, and his shoulders shaking.

Laughter. He was laughing at the display.

“Fuck,” Leader cursed out loud, “Ah, ouch… shit!” he also exclaimed rather colourfully as he stepped on pinecones and smaller pebbles that hurt his bare feet.

Another thing Dog had hard time understanding. How had the two-legged ones managed to shed all of their fur and have so sensitive feet?

Dog didn’t bark, he rather scoffed, drawing Leader’s attention to him, and as he stood there, one foot off the ground and holding the long stick with a nearly burned fishe, staring at him.

“Laughing at me?” Leader asked, gruffly and dropped onto the log that he had chosen to use for his perch on his camp. 

Dog tilted his head to left, and then right. 

_Yes, Leader._

Leader bobbed his head and Dog ran over to him. 

“Let’s keep this between us, okay?” he said, and began cutting the nearly burned fishe.

_Flower might pull it out of me. Especially with treats._


End file.
